leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2377
Events * The Doctor is transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant in order to treat the terminally ill Doctor Lewis Zimmerman. ( ) * Tom Paris is returned to the rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) * The Delta Flyer is destroyed by the Borg Tactical Cube 138. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres are assimilated by the Borg in order to assist the drones of Unimatrix Zero in their rebellion. The Borg drones capable of entering Unimatrix Zero begin a rebellion against the Collective, aided by the . ( ) * The Delta Flyer is rebuilt as the Delta Flyer II. Janeway consents to permit Tom Paris to use the Delta Flyer II in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally. Paris loses the race after a plot is discovered and thwarted to sabotage the Delta Flyer for the purpose of committing an assassination. ( ) * Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are married, and take their honeymoon on the Delta Flyer. ( ) * Azan and Rebi are reunited with their people, who also agree to give Mezoti a home. ( ) * Icheb applies to Starfleet Academy and begins taking the necessary courses on board Voyager. Captain Janeway sponsors his application. ( ) * Teero Anaydis, a Bajoran Maquis fanatic, uses a mind control program to attempt to revive the Maquis rebellion on the USS Voyager, causing the vessels former Maquis crew members to seize control of the ship. Lt. Commander Tuvok is able to reverse the effects via mind melds. ( ) * Ensign Harry Kim briefly commands a Kraylor vessel, with the understanding that it is a medical courier. It is revealed that the vessel is carrying a prototype cloaking device midway through the journey to the Kraylor homeworld, and although hesitant, Kim successfully commands the vessel to its destination. ( ) * Voyager encounters a temporal distortion which briefly splits the ship up into several different time periods. ( ) * Janeway and Chakotay die in an alternative reality. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres discovers she is pregnant. ( ) * A group of Klingons who left Qo'noS in the 23rd century believe B'Elanna Torres' unborn child to be the Kuvah'magh, the prophetical "savior of their people." The child's DNA is used to cure a virus plaguing the Klingons, and they settle on a planet similar to Qo'nos. ( ) * The USS Voyager is trapped in a region known as , and forges alliances with several species in order to escape. ( ) * The crew of Voyager is abducted by the . Their identities are reassigned to that of laborers on the planet, but they are eventually rescued. ( ) * When they entered the Void in 2375, Voyager expected to exit it by this year. ( ) Episodes * ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** Apocrypha * The first "relaunch" novel to be set in this year is Warpath, with Fearful Symmetry and The Soul Key set soon after. * The flight simulation game Star Trek: Invasion occurs between stardate 54111 and stardate 54620 * The strategy games Star Trek: Armada II and Star Trek: Away Team are also set in this year. * The opening and ending of the game Star Trek: Borg is set in this year. de:2377 es:2377 fr:2377 it:2377 nl:2377 pl:2377 rok sv:2377